


Twelve Feet Deep (Doce Pies de Profundidad)

by 103kmavenecia



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/103kmavenecia/pseuds/103kmavenecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson pensaba que no podría respirar aire fresco por una noche otra vez en su vida, estaba atrapado en su cabeza y su cabeza estaba atrapada en su piso. Doce pies de profundidad te lleva a la perspectiva de primera persona de un chico sufriendo de ansiedad, te deja conocer sus preocupaciones y como sobrellevar los problemas. También te permitirá conocer un mundo donde el amor es la cura y donde la ceguera lleva a la confianza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Feet Deep (Doce Pies de Profundidad)

CAPITULO 1  
Una lágrima seguía cayendo desde mi ojo izquierdo y llegue a preguntarme si había estado cayendo toda la tarde, ¿Por qué no se esfumaba? Mi gato, el señor ‘estoy haciéndote compañía solo porque me darás mas comida’ no se había movido de mi pecho en, literalmente todo el día, y es que, ¿Era posible estar todo un día acostado en el sillón frente al televisor que pasa aquellos dibujos animados de la ciudad amarilla en repetición? Creo que sí, pues ahí estábamos yo y Perro. Mientras la respiración de mi gato se sentía contra mi camiseta, yo intentaba encontrar la explicación a mis lágrimas casi sin sentido; Quizá es por ese día que me caí frente a la chica linda en la calle, o quizá por esa vez que Oliver menciono -por la trescientos veinte vez en la semana- las razones de su inmenso odio hacia mí. O quizá y como siempre, era por mi mejor amigo, y ahí venían de nuevo esos hilos de agua salada a humedecer mis mejillas, tan solo con ponerlo en mis pensamientos. Que débil.  
Intente despertar a perro y supe que sería inútil desde el primer ‘oye’ que salió de mis labios. Lo deje en una esquina del sillón y me levante por algún líquido, ya que si no tomaba algo, me secaría internamente y Perro me comería como si fuera una manzana deshidratada. También me preocupaba la madre de Víctor, mi mejor amigo o el que solía ser mi mejor amigo. Ella siempre venia una vez al día para darme algo de comer, algo que no fuera la supuesta ‘basura’ que yo tenía en mi alacena, pero por alguna razón, había faltado los últimos cuatro días. Me preocupaba, quizá se había perdido, quizá se había muerto. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Víctor? Las ideas volaban en mi mente y el tic en mi ojo izquierdo había comenzado otra vez mientras me serbia leche blanca para mí y para Perro.  
“Ven pequeño, hora de almorzar” llame al pequeño con esa típica voz para llamar a las mascotas. ¿Por qué la utilizábamos, de todas formas?  
El vino felizmente meneando su blanca y peluda cola al compás de sus pasos. Me quede mirándole tomar leche, ¿Que pasaría por su mente? Quizá me odiaba por tenerlo todo el día aquí, aunque nunca se quejaba.  
Volví al comedor y vi la hora en mi teléfono, el que por cierto tenía 8 de batería. Eran las 3 y media, lo que significaba que tenía media hora para asearme antes de ir al trabajo. Si, un idiota como yo tenía un trabajo, en verdad, necesitaba un trabajo. Tienes 20 años y decides que la universidad es la segunda escuela y que vendrá seguida por una tercera y una cuarta, por eso me he salido y he conseguido trabajo como secretario personal del oficial Styles en la comisaria que cruzaba la calle. Era una historia algo embarazosa, el cómo me contrato, digo, pero al final del día, ganaba un poco de dinero y el me trataba realmente bien. No había pasado hace mucho, quizá hace como 6 meses, me había dado un ataque de pánico cuando mi vecino me había gritado por equivocarme de puerta, me di la vuelta llorando como una magdalena y el me encontró luego de que me caí subiendo la vereda, me llevo adentro y le conté que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, lo que nunca digo, porque, claro, nadie se lo toma en serio, ni si quiera yo al comienzo, pero cuando has vivido con esto hace aproximadamente 4 años, ya ni si quiera te importa si te creen o no.  
De todas formas, termine de vestirme para comenzar a trabajar para el señor Nathan.  
Al salir, me asegure de que la puerta del señor Omar, mi vecino, estuviera cerrada, no me gustaba verlo.  
Cruce la calle y cuando llegue, vi a Perro por la ventana cerrada del balcón de mi habitación, le mostré una sonrisa y luego comencé a reír solo, estaba sonriéndole a un gato.  
Entre y sonreí a la secretaria que estaba ahí, me conocía el cuartel de memoria, así que pase rápido a la oficina del Señor Styles.  
“¡Louis!” exclamo “Al fin llegas, necesito que vayas a mi casa”  
Supe que me puse pálido por que el me miraba como si lo estuviera. Respire hondo antes de escucharlo hablar otra vez.  
“Sé que no has salido hace como dos meses, pero en verdad lo necesito, te pagare extra, si te lo preguntas”  
Negué, señalando que no era molestia y recibí las indicaciones para llegar a su casa que tenia escritas en un papel blanco con sharpie negro.  
“Mi hijo estará ahí, de seguro, pídele que te lleve a mi habitación y busca una carpeta de color azul sobre la mesa de noche, ¿Podrías?”  
Asentí indeciso. El hijo del señor Nathan, el tenia millones de fotografías de él en su oficina. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Hervie? ¿Henry? Quería preguntarle, pero apenas abrí la boca me di cuenta que mis pies ya me habían llevado fuera de la comisaria.  
Camine a un paradero de buses que estaba a cuadra y media. No había ido en un autobús hace casi tres meses y me sentía extrañamente nervioso. Subí al que debía y luego de pasar la tarjeta que seguía en mi cartera, busque un asiento con la vista y al encontrar el del final vacío, me senté allí. El papel en mis manos se arrugaba sin querer, pero aun podía leer las indicaciones; calle atlántico norte, casa numero 238.  
Cuando baje y cruce la calle en busca de la indicada, sabía que había estado ahí antes, obviamente, Víctor vivía como a dos minutos de ahí. Camine por la calle, adentrándome a esta, veía los números de casa hasta que encontré el 238.  
“H-hola… Eres Hervie, no?”  
El chico parado frente a mi tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando desde ayer y su cabello largo y rizado estaba tomado en una coleta descuidada. Vestía una camisa verde militar abierta en los primeros tres botones y pantalones negros ajustados, no llevaba zapatos y su piel era blanca, aunque tuviera los brazos y la cara un poco mas bronceados.  
“Harry” corrigió con una voz tan gruesa que vibraba alrededor, me golpee mentalmente por no conseguir correctamente su nombre, que idiota Louis!  
“Eso, debo… entrar por…” Tartamudeaba y él me interrumpía cuando se sorbía los mocos “¿Estás bien?” me atreví a preguntar, pues este chico en verdad se veía demacrado.  
El solo me miro de arriba hacia abajo, tal y como había hecho cuando salió luego de que tocara la puerta. “¿Por qué estabas llorando?” le pregunte directamente y el sonrió de lado apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
“Se llaman drogas, hermano” soltó en voz alta mientras mi cara se ponía excesivamente roja “¿A que venias?”  
Asentí y agradecí que había cambiado de tema, me sentía avergonzado y confundido.  
“Y-yo, uhm… Tu padre, digo, Nathan Styles, el oficial Styles me ha enviado a que busque… unos cuantos papeles”  
El chico abrió los ojos en demasía y se llevo la mano a su frente bajándola hasta su mandíbula. “El no se puede enterar, ¿Esta bien?”  
Lo mire confundido, ¿Se refería a lo de las drogas? Bueno, sí que iba a decirle, solo un estúpido consume drogas en el hogar donde él y su padre viven. Lo seguí adentro y me lleve la sorpresa de que él no era el único consumiendo drogas en una casa ajena, de hecho había una chica –con muy poca ropa- dos hombres y uno que era casi anciano, aunque no sabía diferenciar si lucia así por la edad o por el daño de las sustancias que al parecer consumía.  
“¿Que estas mirando idiota?” Medio grito el anciano y yo baje mi mirada como si él me controlara con aquellas palabras.  
Me quede frente a ellos, solo mirando al piso y el resto de la habitación. Entonces podía oír cuando palabras claves llenaban la habitación. “Novia” “Gay” “Los Caros” entre otras. Un silbido me llamo la atención y me voltee a verlos otra vez; el hijo de Nathan mantenía a la señora de cabello negro y extensiones anaranjadas en sus piernas de una forma bastante grotesca, pero era él quien había llamado.  
“¿A qué venias, niñato?” pregunto cuándo manoseaba a la chica sobre él y esta abría la boca en jadeos.  
“T-te lo dije”  
“Pues lo olvide” saco las manos de su ‘novia’ y se paro frente a mi “¿Qué mierda buscabas?”  
“La carpeta, azul. En el cuarto de tu padre” intente sonar desafiante, pero por mi mente solo se paso un pequeño gato de Disney intentando verse enojado, ridículo y para reírse.  
Y esa fue exactamente su reacción, como si hubiera leído mi mente. “Ja, ja, caballeros” ahora se dirigía hacia ellos “Le iré a explicar al chico, vengo enseguida”  
¿Explicarme qué? Ya sabía dónde estaba la puerta de Nathan, era la última del pasillo a mano derecha, pero cuando el rizado entro a una, note que esa no era. Y cuando entre junto a el, confirme que no le pertenecía al oficial.  
“Siéntate” indico  
Mire alrededor, el negro reinaba en la habitación, a pesar de estar pintada de café. Las persianas no dejaban que el sol de afuera entrara y no había ni una luz encendida.  
“De hecho, solo vengo por las carpetas, tu padre ha sido muy claro y debo…”  
“¡Que te sientes, Carajo!” grito tan fuerte que pude sentir mi mente remecerse, tanto así que obedecí. “Me vale mierda para lo que has venido, pero has venido, así que tendrás que hacer un par de cosas que tenemos que arreglar”  
Volví a tragar saliva como por quinta vez desde que pise la casa, fruncí el ceño al no entender. ¿Por qué me metía en sus problemas de cocaineros? ¿Existía esa palabra?  
“¿Q-que hice?” quise saber 

“¿Qué hice?” se burlo el “¡Entrar! Eso hiciste, pendejo”

Su mano volvió a recorrer desde su frente a su mentón y yo solo me quede observándole en sus detalles. Se veía atractivo estando furioso, era algo que debía aceptar sin vergüenza, porque no sería el único que lo pensara, de seguro.  
El me miro también, pero aparto su mirada apenas nos miramos a los ojos.  
“Tengo un trabajo para ti” soltó cuando se dio vuelta para recorrer la habitación que mas conocía. “Y lo tendrás que hacer”

“¿Disculpa?” reí bajo, tendría que estar demasiado drogado como para creer que yo actuaria así.

“Lo tendrás que hacer” subió su tono de voz y los bellos del cuerpo se me erizaban inevitablemente. “O le diré a Nathan que te despida”

Me ahogue con mi saliva, ¿Se trataba de soborno?

“¿D-disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres?”

“El hijo de tu jefe, aparentemente” dijo obvio y acepte mi derrota.

“¿Qué quieres?” pregunte mientras sacaba mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero y buscaba la grabadora de voz cada vez que el tal Harry se daba la vuelta.

“Tu tendrás que…” paro cuando me encontró haciendo lo que intentaba esconder, rió sarcástico y me quito el móvil de las manos bruscamente.

“Devuélvemelo” ordene parándome frente a el

“Grabando” sonrió mirando el móvil y luego apretando el botón de apagado “Que tierno, me gustas… ¿Como te llamas?” al finalizar, lanzo mi móvil –ahora apagado- bajo la cama.

“Devuélveme el teléfono”

El volvió a reír y camino hacia su mesa de noche, busco algo detrás de esta y cuando descubrí lo que tenia entre sus manos, olvide como respirar.

“Creo que el jovencito no sabe quien manda y quien obedece aquí” hablo caminando hacia mi con el arma apuntando hacia el suelo. “Yo” se apunto a el mismo con la pistola “Doy las ordenes. Tu” me apunto a mi y ya podía sentir como derramaba una lagrima. Mierda, no, mierda.”Las sigues como el buen chico que eres” se acerco aun mas a mi y retiro mi lagrima con la punta de la pistola, en ese instante creí que me desmayaría.

“¿Como te llamas?” volvió a preguntar sin alejar su arma de mi cabeza.

“P-por favor no… no me mates” lloriquee cerrando los ojos, quizá esto era, me rendía, me rendía frente al hijo de mi jefe que parecía ser un mafioso, le daba mi vida, el iba a disparar, lo haría.

“¡¿CUAL ES TU JODIDO NOMBRE?!” grito y no escondí mi susto al saltar.

“L-Louis, Louis Tomlinson, por favor déjame ir, no le diré- no le diré n-nada a tu padre” tartamudee hasta hacer la oración 

El boto el arma sobre la cama y volvió a sentarme en ella un poco menos brusco de lo que esperaba. Abrí los ojos y lo vi intentando razonar mentalmente, como si estuvieran debatiendo los demonios en su cabeza.

“Obviamente no lo harás” dijo “Te hablare del trabajo” comenzó “Tengo novia; Stephie, Los Caros nos persiguen, necesito alguien que cubra el hecho de que soy heterosexual y para eso me haré pasar como maricón, tu serás maricón conmigo, mi novio falso, ¿Entiendes?”

Asentí con mi pecho aun ardiendo y mi respiración aun fallando por controlarse.

“Entonces, Louis, tendrás que pasar tiempo conmigo, besarme y todas esas mierdas, ¿Esta bien?” asentí otra vez “¿Eres maricon?” volví a asentir “Ese es mi chico” sonrió otra vez “Creo que esta demás decirte que si hablas, te mataran a ti, a mi y todos. Y si no pasa así, haré que te despidan y luego te matare. Fácil de comprender, ¿No?”

Asentí decidido una vez más. Aunque el arma se encontraba lejos de su poder, aun sentía como si estuviera a punto de morir. Mis músculos no me respondían y apenas lo hacían mis pulmones. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo y mi labio inferior temblaba como si de un crío se tratara.

“¿Vas a dejar de llorar? ¿O tengo que secarle las lagrimas a mi amado esposo?” se burlo seguido de una leve carcajada.

Todo de repente, mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar más acelerado que normalmente, mi respiración seguía entrecortándose y yo batallaba por no pestañear para seguir botando esas estúpidas lágrimas en exceso. 

“Oye, ¿Qué mierda? ¡Para!” exclamo

Tenía que explicarle, tenía que ayudarme, aunque ni si quiera yo sabía como en esas instancias.

“A-Ataque…” logre decir con mi voz normal, dejando que algunas lagrimas entraran a mi boca.

“¿Ataque? ¿Eres enfermo cardíaco?” Pregunto y yo negué, pero no pareció verlo “Mierda… Mierda, maldito maricón, respira hombre” 

Seguí su voz y respire. Respira Louis, mantén la calma. Esto no era un ataque de ansiedad, era un maldito ataque de pánico y duraría un rato mas, mierda y más mierda, iba a morir.

“Q-que hago?” pregunto él, su sombra moviéndose tras el, casi enloquecido y mi mente solo tenía fotografías borrosas del momento.

“N-no es…” mi voz se quebró y me ahogue antes de seguir hablando, respire y seguí “…i corazón” negué 

“Mierda…” Dijo el “Mierda, sal de aquí” dijo y me tomo por un brazo para moverme.

Hizo el doble de fuerza que debería haber hecho con mi cuerpo activo, pues me sentía deshidratado por botar tantas lágrimas juntas. Pasamos directos a la cocina sin pasar frente al grupo de drogadictos y el abrió una puerta que conducía al jardín.

“Sal de aquí ahora” dijo con su voz temblando, tenía miedo y sonaba nervioso.

Mas mis pasos parecían ser muy lentos para su gusto. Empujo desde mi espalda y me llevo hasta la reja del jardín, por ahí me condujo a la calle.

“¡Ándate!” grito y me hizo sentir como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, solo que aun seguía en ella, ahora mas consiente.

Comencé a correr lejos de él y lo último que pude ver, fue cuando se inclinaba para vomitar, debí suponerlo, drogado y nervioso, se veía pálido.

Llegue a la parada de autobús y me senté en una esquina de la banca que estaba libre. Rebusque en mis bolsillos hasta encontrar el arrugado papel que indicaba que bus tomar, mis lágrimas aun caían y ahora mojaban el blanco papel dejándolo algo blando. Agradecí que el chófer y los pasajeros se encontraran concentrados en ellos mismos y pase hasta el final.  
Llore entre mis manos, era un fracaso, había dejado a ese chico asechar me, había dejado que me apuntara con una pistola, había perdido mi móvil y ni si quiera había cumplido el propósito de entrar a la casa en primer lugar. Era un gran fracaso.

Llegue a la comisaria, mas no entre y en cambio, cruce la calle ante la mirada insistente de Perro. Mis lagrimas habían disminuido y las sentía secarse sobre mis mejillas, ni si quiera me había molestado en secarlas.  
Saque las llaves y abrí sin importarme que mi vecino estuviera haciendo lo mismo que yo, subí las escaleras de la forma más perezosa pensada y ni si quiera me incline a saludar a Perro cuando bailaba entre mis piernas. Llegue a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, con mi cabeza mirando al techo y mis brazos abiertos antes de que mi gato se subiera en mi pecho y maullara preguntando ‘¿Qué sucede?’ – o eso pensaba yo – entonces lo abrace fuerte, como si eso pudiera aliviar la angustia y el dolor en mi pecho. Ahora tendría que dormirme con el sentimiento de ansiedad, con las lagrimas cayendo a las sabanas recién limpias y mi ojo izquierdo aumentando la velocidad de su tic nervioso. Los ataques de pánico eran mi mayor enemigo y siempre ganaba las batallas, siempre terminaba venciendo a mi cuerpo.  
Mis ropas seguían pegadas a mí, mis zapatos aun en mis pies y las manillas del reloj marcaban las 5 y media de la tarde. Como sea, mis ojos demandaron cerrarse, aunque hubiera dormido casi 24 horas, necesitaba estar bien y el dormir me aliviaba, porque era como desaparecer, era como estar muerto por algunas horas.

 

*

Mis ojos se abrieron a las 8 de la tarde, alimente a mi gato y volví a acostarme. Comencé a procesar todo más limpio y ordenado. El hijo de Nathan ocupaba la mayoría del espacio en mi cerebro. ¿Había ocurrido todo en verdad? ¿O había sido una pesadilla?  
Antes de seguir pensando lo que fuera, mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

 

*

 

La comisaria se sentía más fría y el clima estaba cálido. Nunca había tardado tanto en abrir la puerta de Nathan y nunca me había sentido más incomodo bajo su mirada que ahora.

“Hola” salude sentándome frente a el 

“Hola Louis. Hable con Harry”  
Mi garganta hizo un sonido al tragar y mis manos comenzaron a sudar de repente.

“Dice que te has sentido mal y que te has puesto a llorar antes de entrar a la casa”

Mire al piso avergonzado, ¿Que le decía? 

“Y-yo…”

“Sé que fue mala idea que salieras Louis, lo lamento. Pero… creo que tienes ansiedad social”

Lo mire otra vez, ansiedad social, no me sorprendería tener 300 tipos de ansiedad en mi cuerpo, en verdad no.

“Estuve investigando un poco” agrego parándose frente a mí. “Y… si tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que estoy aquí”

Asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

 

El día siguió y ayude a Nathan en todo, realmente en todo ya que me sentía más que avergonzado por lo que había pasado ayer. A las 7 y media, golpearon la puerta y me adelante a abrir riendo, pues a Nathan le parecía cómico que hiciera todo por él.  
Pero deje de reír en cuanto vi la figura detrás de la puerta. Harry, el hijo de Nathan estaba con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, tenía el cabello suelto y los rizos le caían por los hombros, vestía lo mismo de ayer y mantenía sus labios escondidos y presionados por sus dientes dentro de su boca mientras miraba de lado a lado, como si estuviera nervioso. Sus facciones se veían activas y creí que no había consumido nada extraño antes de venir.

“Hola” dijo suave.

Logre voltearme y sentarme frente al escritorio de Nathan otra vez, sentí la puerta cerrarse y mis nervios crecieron más. Mantente tranquilo, me repetía, estas en una comisaría y frente a su padre, no te hará nada.

“Hijo” saludo el oficial “¿Qué haces por aquí? Estoy por volver a casa y…”

“Lo sé, lo sé…”

“Y para quien son esas flores?”

Reí mentalmente, ¿Acaso el no sabía que su hijo tenía novia? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿15?

“De hecho, vine por Louis” hablo normalmente y no pude evitar ahogarme con mi propia saliva.

“¿Por Louis?” pregunto Nathan quizá más extrañado que yo

“S-si…” Tartamudeo, claro maldito falso, su padre no tenía idea “Louis” dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

Me pare y me voltee, quedando justo frente a él, detrás del oficial Styles.

“Hola…” susurre sin quitar la mirada de mis pies

“Quieres… ¿Podemos salir?” pregunto sonando amable y yo sentía que explotaría, no había sido una pesadilla, era real y aquí estaba la prueba.

Mire a Nathan y él me miraba sorprendido pero aun con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Asentí y me apresure a salir. Sentía a Harry caminar tras de mí y Salí de la comisaria, hasta estar en la vereda, podía cruzar la calle y estaría a salvo.

“Para” dijo cuando llego a mi lado. Miro las flores rojas que sostenía en sus propias manos un poco y luego me las acerco “Toma, haz como si las amaras”

Sinceramente, las tome como si me hubiera entregado un conejo muerto. Las mantuve fuerte en mis manos.

“¿A qué has venido?” pregunte bajo.

“Creí que habías entendido quien manda, Louis” esquivo tranquilo. “Si quiero venir a ver a mi puto novio a su trabajo, vendré, ¿Entiendes?” 

“No soy tu novio” murmure mirando las rosas

“Si que lo eres” dijo abrazándome por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, para susurrar “Hay infiltrados en la comisaria, así que actuaras como un puto gay enamorado de mi todo el día, ¿Entendido?”

Me separe de él e intente sacar sus manos de enzima mío, pero falle y él se quedo firme ahí.  
“Le dirás a Nathan?”

“El se dará cuenta. Tienes que hacer que se lo crea y no le digas a nadie”

Asentí. “¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?”

“Ese no es asunto tuyo, ya sabes lo que te sucede si lo rechazas” Hablo soltándome al fin y buscando en su bolsillo trasero “Este será tu nuevo teléfono, no te preocupes por el otro, lo destruí antes de ver tus fotos desnudos y tus videos porno, solo me llamaras a mi, si quieres contactarte con alguien, lo haces por un teléfono público o por la computadora” 

Las palabras entraban a mi mente y seguían mientras Harry las soltaba, pero en verdad no prestaba ni la mínima atención. Estaba en medio de un pleito bastante raro, que haría ahora? Todo indicaba que tendría que hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre ayuda.

“¿Comprendes?” 

Lo mire a sus profundos ojos verdes que no se quitaban de mis labios y asentí. 

“Ahora te voy a besar” soltó y los nervios crecieron en ambos pero mucho más en mí.

El comenzó a acercarse y mis ojos simplemente se cerraron esperando por su beso, pero nunca llego a mis labios. En cambio, mi mejilla recibió un beso sonoro que dejo rastros de saliva sobre mi piel.

“Ahora vuelve a trabajar” indico y antes de irse dio una palmada en mi trasero.

Lo vi caminando lejos de la comisaria hacia el norte y luego de contar algunos segundos entre de vuelta a la oficina de Nathan.  
Me examino de arriba abajo y mis mejillas no escondieron mi vergüenza al ponerse notablemente rojas.

Se acerco a mí y examino igualmente las flores. “¿Que fue eso?”

**Author's Note:**

> Preguntas y/o dudas:  
> TWITTER: @anorexiclouist / @vxlenmusic  
> TUMBLR: moxndays.tumblr.com


End file.
